laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Großinquisitorin Gloria
|Geschlecht = weiblich |Bild = JodoraMain-1-.png|Labyrinthia Großinquisitorin Gloria.png|London |Zitat = Anwesende, gebt acht, auf dass die Wahrheit in Euren Geist gebrannt werde! |Aufenthalt = Labyrinthia |En = High Inquisitor Darklaw |Fr = Grande Inquisitrice Aurora |It = Sommo Inquisitore Laura |Nl = Hooginquisiteur Darvell |Sp = Suma inquisidora Diana }} Großinquisitorin Gloria ist ein Hauptcharakter aus Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Sie hat in Labyrinthia eine antagonistische Rolle als „Rechte Hand“ des Schöpfers und Vorgesetzte von Inquisitor Aloysius Flamberg. Gloria ist die falsche Identität, die Nora de Victoire nach dem Großen Feuer annahm. Persönliches Dem Volk gegenüber gibt Gloria sich bei der Parade des Schöpfers enthusiastisch. Ansonsten wirkt sie oft ernst, denn sie hegt böse Absichten. Sie trägt ständig ihre metallenen Handschuhe, mit denen sie als Große Hexe anstelle einer Talea Magica Magie wirken kann. Vor Gericht ist sie laut Phoenix Wright ein noch erbarmungsloserer Gegner als Flamberg. Privat verhält sie sich höflich, kann jedoch manchmal etwas herablassend sein. Biografie Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Nora de Victoires zwei Identitäten: Gloria und die Große HexeAls Labyrinthia geschaffen wurde, um Sophie de Narrateurs Erinnerungen zu verschleiern, nahm Nora zwei Identitäten an: Als Große Hexe befehligte sie die Schatten im Schattendorf, als Gloria leitete sie an der Seite des Schöpfers die Inquisition gegen Hexen. So lebte sie bis zum Alter von 20 Jahren, als Noras Vater Dr. Léonard de Victoire plötzlich Selbstmord beging. Da schwor sie sich Rache gegen den Schöpfer und fing an, seine Geschichte zu manipulieren, sodass Sophie anstelle von Bella Dorner als „große Hexe“ Arcana angeklagt werden würde. Deshalb plante sie, mithilfe von Will Crash den Professor nach Labyrinthia zu bringen. Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney In London thumb|left|Gloria als LehrerinIn London gibt sie sich als Lehrerin des Mädcheninternats St Heggson aus, die Sophie de Narrateur unterrichtet. Sie bittet Phoenix und Maya, Sophie vor Gericht gegen den Staatsanwalt Blynde zu verteidigen, nachdem sie durch den Angriff auf Olivia Aldente, die Sophie auf einem Frachter attackierte, selbst für den Vorfall gesorgt hat. Das weiß Phoenix nicht, er merkt aber, dass Sophie unter irgendeinem Einfluss steht, da sie wie hypnotisiert wirkt. Gloria rät ihm, auf schuldig zu plädieren, damit Sophie die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen kann. In der Pause liest sie Mayas Zeitung und meint weiterhin, dass Sophie schuldig ist, doch nachdem der Prozess abgeschlossen ist, sieht sie ein, dass Phoenix' Entscheidung richtig war. Dann verlässt sie das Gericht mit Sophie, lässt jedoch das Buch Historia Labyrinthia zurück, das Phoenix und Maya in die mysteriöse Stadt bringen soll... In Labyrinthia In ein Tuch verhüllt überwacht Gloria die Kutschenfahrt, auf der Professor Layton und Luke nach Labyrinthia gebracht werden. Sie gibt sich verschlossen und verweist auf die Kutscherin. Als sie ankommen, klärt Gloria sie über die Vorbestimmtheit der Ereignisse auf und behauptet plötzlich, dass es nichts außerhalb von Labyrinthia gibt. Sie zeigt ihnen die Mauer, wo das Tor, durch das sie kamen, plötzlich verschwunden ist und als sie sich umdrehen ist auch Gloria weg. So überlässt sie die beiden ihrem Schicksal. thumb|Gloria bei der ParadeAls sie die Parade des Schöpfers beobachten, taucht sie ohne Verkleidung erneut auf, weshalb sie sie nicht erkennen. Sie steht neben dem Schöpfer auf seinem Wagen und verteilt Blätter der neuen Geschichte, die sie unters Volk wirft. Als der Wagen am Professor vorbeifährt, wirft sie ihm einen ernsten Blick zu, ist dann aber auch schon wieder weg. Nachdem die beiden von Sophie über die Herrschaft von Gloria, dem Schöpfer und Inquisitor Flamberg erfahren, taucht sie erst wieder nach dem ersten Hexenprozess auf, als die Gruppe sie wegen der Anschuldigungen gegen Sophie aufsucht. Sie unterhält sich mit Flamberg und beantwortet dann Phoenix' Fragen. Später ist sie kurz in der Stadt, als Maya und Luke bei Nacht spazieren gehen. Dabei trägt sie schwarze Kleidung, anstelle ihrer violetten. Ungewohnterweise lässt sie sich auf ein Gespräch mit ihnen ein. Sie redet über die Hexenprozesse und erzählt vom Vorfall, der Léonard de Victoire das Leben kostete. In weiterer Folge agiert Gloria, abgesehen von einem Auftritt als Große Hexe, einige Zeit lang im Hintergrund, doch nach einem Gespräch mit dem Schöpfer kommt Flamberg ein Verdacht ihr gegenüber und er folgt ihr heimlich. Erneut bleibt sie wegen ihrer Rolle als Große Hexe einige Zeit lang verschwunden, und zwar bis zum Erscheinen von Arcana. Obwohl sie dabei selbst heimlich die Fäden zog, will sie die Anklage gegen Sophie de Narrateur übernehmen. Zu diesem Zweck lässt sie Inquisitor Flamberg in den Kerker schmeißen, nachdem er sie verdächtigt, die Große Hexe zu sein. Sie lässt das Sondertribunal errichten und bereitet sich auf die Anklage vor. Während Phoenix vor Gericht gegen sie antritt, manipuliert sie heimlich die Zeugen mittels Hypnose. Zuerst wendet sie das bei Sophie an, die sie als einzige Zeugin zum Geständnis aufruft, da ansonsten sowieso jeder in der Stadt anwesend war. Schon bald wünscht Phoenix sich Inquisitor Flamberg zurück. Er schafft es trotz ihrer Tricks, Zeit zu gewinnen, da Sophie ohnmächtig wird, doch die Wachen sind auf Glorias Seite uns treten in den Zeugenstand, um gegen Sophie auszusagen. Infolge des Kreuzverhörs deckt Phoenix die Möglichkeit einer zweiten Person im Glockenturm auf und Gloria gibt ihm eine Chance, dass zu überprüfen. Da er den nötigen Mechanismus nicht in Gang setzen kann, soll ein Urteil verhängt werden, doch Phoenix erkennt in Sophies Anhänger, den er sieht, als sie wieder hergebracht wird, den letzten nötigen Beweis und erhält einen weiteren Versuch. So kommen sie nach oben in die Glockenstube, wo überraschenderweise Bella Dorner wartet. thumb|left|Gloria wird abgelöst.Bella Dorners Kreuzverhör unterstützt die Theorie, dass Gloria in Wahrheit die Große Hexe ist. Doch als sie aussagen soll, meint der Richter, dass es dann keinen Inquisitor mehr gibt. In diesem Moment taucht Layton auf und bietet an, Glorias Platz einzunehmen. So kommt Gloria zu Bella in den Zeugenstand und versucht, sich zu verteidigen. Durch Widersprüche ihrer Aussage mit der von Bella wird ihre Schuld schnell klar und die Bürger sind aufgebracht. Da es für sie keinen Ausweg mehr gibt, wirft sie sich die Robe der Nacht über und verschwindet. Erst als Louis de Narrateur zur Aussage erschienen ist und die Wahrheit über Labyrinthia verraten hat, taucht sie wieder auf: Als die Katze Nora auf sie zukommt, deckt sie ihre Tarnung auf und es wird klar, dass sie die ganze Zeit neben Layton hinter der Anklagebank stand. Daraufhin geht sie mit Sophie und Louis de Narrateur in den Zeugenstand. Sie offenbart die Hintergründe ihres Racheplanes, sowie ihre wahre Identität und ihre Rolle beim Großen Feuer. Als Layton und Phoenix jedoch aufzeigen, dass eigentlich sie an dem Unglück schuld war, hat sie einen Zusammenbruch. Sie wirft sich erneut die Robe der Nacht über und verschwindet, bis sie als Nora zurückkommt, um Sophie zu retten. Zitate * * .}} * Rätsel Bei Gloria gibt es keine Rätsel. Profile Profil 1 Profil 2 Profil 3 Profil 4 Wissenswertes Name * Ihr englischer Name Darklaw setzt sich aus den Begriffen für „dunkel“ und „Gesetz“ zusammen und könnte eine Anspielung auf das „dark age of the law“ aus dem fünften Ace Attorney-Spiel sein. ** Außer „law“ (Gesetz) könnte auch „claw“ (Klaue) als doppeltes Wortspiel enthalten sein, was auf ihre Metallhandschuhe hinweist. Synchronsprecher * Japanisch: 行成 とあ Toa Yukinari * Englisch: Jo Wyatt * Deutsch: Anita Hopt Galerie Im Angeklagtenzimmer.png|Im Angeklagtenzimmer Inquisition.png|Gloria als Teil des herrschenden Trios Parade des Schöpfers 1.png|Bei der Parade neben dem Schöpfer Große Hexe - Spezial-Episode.png Bestandteile Große Hexe.jpg|Die Bestandteile ihrer Verkleidung Verkleidungen Große Hexe.png|Gloria als Große Hexe Arcana.png|Gloria als Arcana en:High Inquisitor Darklaw es:Suma Inquisidora Diana fr:Grande Inquisitrice Aurora Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton vs. Wright Kategorie:Bewohner von Labyrinthia Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Juristen Kategorie:Staatsanwälte